Revenge on The Sneaky Couple
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: The well awaited sequel of The Sneaky Couple! A cute scheme set up by Yasu as a revenge on the pranks Mai and Naru pulled on everyone to hook the up. Well we all know how... mischievous Yasu is, add in team work from everyone else... who knows what he could do... but follow to see how everyone gets their Revenge on the couple!
1. Chapter 1 The Groundwork for Revenge

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Well I'm happy to say the sequl to 'The sneaky Couple is finally here! I hope everyone enjoys it cause it was voted on by all the followers to have a sequal... So here it is! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt! Or the characters sadly... but the story plot is all mine!  
_

REVENGE on "The Sneaky Couple"

Yasu stared at the group of people gathered in front of him, "Thank you for coming everyone... you must be wondering why I gathered you all here today." He said addressing the group.

"Yes we do wonder... what do you want?" Monk said annoyed as Yasu grinned cheerfully.

"Also where's Mai, and Naru?" Madoka asked seeing the couple vacant from the group.

"Well the reason they aren't here is because this meeting is about them..." Yasu said smirking evilly.

Everyone's eyes widened, "What?! Why would you hold a meeting about those two?" Ayako asked confused.

"We are going to get revenge on them..." Yasu told them taking a seat where Naru normally sat to address a case.

"Revenge? But why?" John asked confused.

"I know they meant no harm getting everyone together, but don't y'all want to get back at them?" Yasu asked.

Masako giggled, "so basically you want to prank them back for prank us to get together?"

"Bingo." Yasu said excitedly.

"I understand why we would get revenge... but why would you want to Yasu? They did nothing to you." Lin said.

It was like a fire lit in the young college man 's eyes, "while they gladly helped get all of you together... they left me here lonely! They didn't even try to find someone for me!" The man said faking crying.

"But that's exactly why I want to get revenge! Besides their only small pranks we will do to get even with them." Yasu stated.

"So before we go on... are all of you in?" Yasu asked them.

The grouped looked at everyone there, Monk was the first to agree, "Yeah, why not sounds fun and I think it's time to collect on a over due debt."

Masako nodded, as well as Ayako, "Well?" Yasu asked the remaining three members in the group.

Lin sighed and looked at Madoka remembering what Naru and Mai did to get them together. "Yeah..." he said softly.

With Lin agreeing Madoka joined as well, they all looked at John. "Ummm I have no reason to get back at them cause they did nothing to me or Masako so..." John said trailing off.

"He's doing it." Ayako stated as a matter of fact and the rest of the girls joined in.

He sighed, "fine..." he answered quietly.

"Great!" Yasu cheered. "Now this officially begins the plot to get revenge on that sneaky couple." He said sitting down.

"First which couple will go first?" Yasu asked.

The group looked around, "let's have Monk and Ayako go first..." Madoka suggested.

"What!?" The couple yelled.

"Yeah that might be the smartest way... since you two always joke around they might not catch on the fast to what were doing." Yasu said grabbing his chin in thought.

"Then who will be after us?" Ayako asked.

"We could go next, like you said, Ayako and Monk might not be suspicious neither would we... well at least not as much as Lin and Madoka." John said.

The group nodded again, " well then the schedule is decided cause I'm going last Yasu yelled mischievously.

The group sweat dropped at the young College boy, "well even with a schedule set... what are we going to do?" Lin said.

"About that..." Yasu said. And the group discussed the plan on what each were to do and when to do it.

 **With** **Mai and Naru**

Mai shivered, "what's wrong?" Naru asked watching her rub her arms with her hands.

"I'm not sure I just got the feeling like something crazy is about to happen..." she said sitting down next to him.

"Like the calm before the storm..." Naru muttered.

Mai hummed a yes to what he said, _'hmm I wonder why I'm getting this feeling... I hope I'm nothing bad happens...'_

A few weeks had passed since the group had the meeting about Mai and Naru, and it was time the operation had started.

The opportunity to began it started with a case they got about another school that was supposedly haunted. After the team got together Yasu pulled monk and Ayako to explain the steps of the prank they were to pull of the couple.

The prank was just perfect, the reason for it being perfect, the case they took. There was a spirit that was playing pranks on the students that were escalating steadily.

The group set up and did the normal procedures such as setting up cameras, mapping the school, and bringing in the the victims.

Once the large group of school girls and boys dwindled down to a smaller group of people whose story was of importance Yasu, Monk, and Ayako listened to the details of the stories.

"Well it started normally with pranks like dumping trash, chalkboard erasers, water..." one of the girls stated trailing off.

"Then I escalated to pushing people down the stairs, dropping pots from the roof, and... car accidents." Said another sadly.

"Though we've been lucky that no one has been seriously hurt we just want the thing that is doing this gone." The principal of the school said and everyone agreed.

Masako leaned to Yasu, "this will be easy we can get rid of it tonight without Naru and them noticing." She said.

Yasu smirked, "perfect."

 **A/N:**

Heya everyone! I'm so excited to say that this is the kick off to the Revenge on the Sneaky Couple! I want to say thanks to everyone who has been waiting patiently, also I'm not sure of a update schedule but... vote comment, or review to motivate me to write more sooner! The more u motivate I cane update sooner!


	2. Chapter 2 Monk and Ayako

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Well I'm happy to say the sequl to 'The sneaky Couple is on its way! I hope everyone enjoys it cause it was voted on by all the followers to have a sequal... So here it is! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt! Or the characters sadly... but the story plot is all mine!  
_

REVENGE on "The Sneaky Couple"

Chapter 2

Later that evening the group of revenge seeking couples... well plus Yasu (Hey!) left to deal with their little spirit. Which wasn't hard at all, quick and easy, just how they wanted it. So once they finished that the group set off to gather the needed supplies for the revenge prank they had planned on the sneaky little couple.

Morning came with all peaceful in the school, Monk and Ayako snickered in the corner of the base when Naru ordered the command for his tea. Like always Naru sent Ayako to accompany Mai to the kitchen since she seemed to always attract unwanted attention.

Mai sighed as she put the water on to boil, "Ayako can you get the tray and cups out?" She asked stretching, going to retrieve the tea leaves.

"Sure." Ayako said hiding her smirk as she pulled an already set try out carefully. She placed it on the counter softly turning the stove off as the water began to boil.

Mai came back with the box of tea and a smile bright on her face, "what's the smile for Mai?" Ayako asked curiously.

"Oh nothing really... just glad I packed Naru's favorite tea cause he always like to-" Mai stopped what she was saying abruptly blushing madly.

"Likes to what Mai?" She asked slyly getting closer to the Crimson face girl.

"NOTHING!" Mai blurted out quickly making the tea as fast as she could so they could leave, and she escape.

"Ohhhh Mai~" Ayako sang following the rushing girl back to the base. "Don't think this conversation is going to end~" she stated as Mai opened the door to the base flushed.

She walked to Naru's spot and grabbed the mini saucer and passed it down next to him waiting like normal. Naru kept reading his papers and calmly grabbed his cup and took a sip, he froze.

Everyone is the base stared at him confused, "Naru?" Mai called to him but he did nothing, he just froze leaving the cup where it was.

He said nothing but his eyebrow furrowed in confusion, his narrowed eyes almost seeming to get frosty. Mai tapped his shoulder and his glare cut to her, she flinched shivering in slight fear.

Everyone just stared at him in more confusion as he jerk up from his seat and marched out of the room slamming the door opened and closed behind him.

"What's his deal?" Ayako asked haughty as she looked at her nails, she almost felt bad for Mai... ALMOST.

Monk smirked at his girlfriend's acting and joined in, "Who knows he just got up and left while drinking his tea." He stated confused.

"I'm going to go check on him..." Mai said worriedly heading for the base door.

"Wai-" John started but she was already out before he could stop her.

The sighed but soon burst into a fit of laughter, "he has no idea why the cup is stuck to his hand and face!" Monk yelled grabbing his stomach.

After a few minutes of laughing Lin told everyone to quiet down and stop laughing cause Naru was coming back along with Mai.

The base door open and Naru walked in followed by a crying Mai who had her face covered by her hands. "Mai? Mai what's wrong?" Ayako asked her standing up to walk to the poor girl.

Mai only shook her head, Ayako place a gentle hand on the girls trembling shoulder. "Naru what did you do to make her cry!" She yelled at him.

The rooms temperature seemed to be falling ever since Naru and Mai came back, he turned and glared at the red headed women dropping it further, colder than the Arctic. She shivered at his cold calculating look, full of mistrust and betrayal.

"What's your deal, Naru?" Monk asked but Naru ignored everyone sitting back down.

A small giggle filled the room, everyone looked around the room for the source of the sound. Every eye was on Mai as she doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Hahahahahahahaha I-I can't!" She said gasping for air.

She kept laughing and everyone stared at her like she was crazy, "what's so funny Mai?" Madoka asked the crying girl.

"Na-haha-Naru! The cup was-hahahaha" she laughed trying to explain.

"What about a cup?" Yasu asked waiting calmly.

"THE CUP WAS STUCK TO HIS FACE AND HAND!" She cried out falling to the floor holding her sides.

The group burst out laughing again seeing Naru's agitated face not helping the matter. He glared at everyone, "That is not funny..." he growled.

"Yes it is!" Monk yelled out.

While everyone laughed at Naru, he calmly rose back up took another cup carefully not getting stuck to his hand. He walked to the bathroom door entered and came out with the now empty cup. Walking smoothly to his target he shoved the cup into Monk hair getting it stuck and tangled into the sand blonde hair.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Monk hissed grabbing his head.

Ayako laughed pointing at him, "looks like now you will have to cut your hair!" Eveyone laughed at him as he tried to remove the cup from his hair without losing any hair.

Naru smirked, "Not so funny now hmmm?" Monk glared at him and dashed from the room leave behind a laughing group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Heya everyone! It's** **your girl Fairy here looks like Monk and Ayako's revenge plan didn't** **work out quite like they wanted but was still hilarious! Stay tuned for the next chapter of revenge on the Sneaky Couple! Please comment and vote!**

 **~Fairy**


	3. Chapter 3 John and Masako

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Well I'm happy to say the sequl to 'The sneaky Couple is on its way! I hope everyone enjoys it cause it was voted on by all the followers to have a sequal... So here it is! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt! Or the characters sadly... but the story plot is all mine!  
_

REVENGE on "The Sneaky Couple"

Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed after Monk and Ayako got their revenge on Naru. So it was John and Masako's turn, and who was the target you ask? Mai.

John and Masako knew exactly what to do to Mai so that she would never suspect a thing so as everyone left the office heading home that day John and Masako stayed behind a bit as Lin locked up. He nodded to the two that the coast was clear and that they could set their plan into motion.

The pulled out the tape and the bags and set off to work, and when they finished they placed a few cameras around the foyer for the next day then calmly left.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Naru and Lin were tucked away in their own offices as Mai entered into work, _on time._ She looked around calmly then sighed peacefully, ' _today feels like it's going to be great!_ ' Mai's thought as she sat at her desk.

Her chair creaked and crumbled beneath her, she fell to the floor loudly. A few seconds later Naru opened his office door peeking out at Mai who laid on the floor shocked.

"What was that? And what are you doing on the floor?" He asked walking to her helping her up.

"The chair just... fell apart when I sat on it." She blushed.

Naru raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down her shook his head, "well... just go grab another." He said choosing not to mention anything about why the chair collapsed.

He watched as she stumbled away embarrassed then frowned, _'how could she have broken that chair?'_ He thought picking up a few pieces from the broken heap.

His eyes widened noticing something off about the pieces, he went back in his office studying them. There was another scream and he rushed to the doors only to find Mai back on the floor. She laid there pouting, "uuugggghhh you know what! I just need to calm down for a moment I need some tea..." she grumbled getting up.

He followed her to the kitchen, watching put the pot of water on to boil and walk over the the cup board to get the cups and tea. He looked up sighing but something caught his attention and his eyes narrowed, ' _wha-?_ '

"Awe come on! Where's the cups and Tea!" Mai growled in frustration.

"Mai."

"What Naru!" She snapped at him.

All he did was point up. Mai's eyes followed his finger up to the ceiling, "What the heck! What-! How-! But-! I'm so done!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

She stomped out of the kitchen as Lin came out of his office confused, "what's wrong with Mai?" He asked coming into the kitchen with Naru.

"Nothings been working for her... Lin did anyone come to the office last night?" He asked him curiously.

"No? Why?"

Again Naru only pointed up at the ceiling, Lin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and shock. "How?" Was all he asked.

"I'm not sure.." Naru answered walking out of the kitchen.

Lin pulled out his phone darling a number, "Naru's starting to figure it out." With that he hung up.

Mai stood at her desk pressing the power button for her computer, "what is with today!" She muttered bitterly.

After holding it for about five minutes, she took a deep breathe and walked back to Naru's office. "Naru my computer won't turn on."

Naru thought for a moment, "check and see if it's plugged in." He answered looking up at her then back down at his work.

"Why wouldn't it be plugged in?" She asked confused.

"Just go check... if not come get me." He said.

Mai rolled her eyes leaving his office she crawled under her desk following the wire only to find that it was indeed not plugged in. She sighed and plugged it back in, and stood turning it on.

Once it was on she smiled moving the mouse, but on the screen it did move. Her smile turned into a frown quickly, she got back on the floor to where the mouse connected to the computer and it was plugged in. "What?"

She stood and wiggled the mouse again but it still didn't work, she got back down and unplugged/plugged it in to see if it would work. She wiggled it again but it did nothing.

She stood there eye twitching slightly, "Naru!" She yelled.

After a few moments he walked out, "what Mai?"

She said nothing and snapped her arm at the mouse, Naru walked forward to the mouse and shook it. Of course it didn't move, he checked everything like Mai and still.

He frowned flipping the mouse over and stared at the sensor, there was a clear piece of tape covering it up. He pulled it off and wiggled the mouse, it worked.

He smirked at Mai who's mouth fell agape in disbelief, "That's it I'm done for the day, nothings working so I'm just going to leave... bye." She said weakly gathering her things walking out the door.

Naru stood there shaking his head, it might be best to give her a rest. Though one thing bothered him, someone did this to mess with Mai, but who?

With this thought in mind he went back into his office to ponder that thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Heya everyone! It's** **your girl Fairy here looks like John and Masako's revenge plan work out like they wanted it! Poor Mai... hilarious! Stay tuned for the next chapter of revenge on the Sneaky Couple! Please comment and vote!**

 **~Fairy**


	4. Chapter 4 Lin and Madoka

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Well I'm happy to say the sequl to 'The sneaky Couple is on its way! I hope everyone enjoys it cause it was voted on by all the followers to have a sequal... So here it is! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt! Or the characters sadly... but the story plot is all mine!  
_

REVENGE on "The Sneaky Couple"

Chapter 4 Lin and Madoka

Madoka sat quietly on the couch her face adorning a pensive look, "So Naru is already starting to figure it out... we knew he would sooner or later, so we need to make it good."

"Me and Noll are going to meet the Minister tomorrow so thats the time we cn do it." Lin said looking at Yasu who also decided to help them pull off their prank.

Yasu smirked, "Yes... tomorrow's the time..." he chuckled evilly, his glasses flashing ominously.

Madoka and Lin stared at him uneasily, almost feeling the sweat roll down the back of their head. _'I'm glad we are on the same side..'_ they thought.

The next morning Yasu and Mai sat in the foyer as Lin and Naru departed for a 'secret' meeting. Naru left them in charge to take care of the office till they returned in an hour or so.

Yasu smirked, little did Mai know that hour in her day was only a ticking time bomb waiting to go off any moment. He stood looking at the clock, "Mai I left my food at home today, do you mind of I head out to snag a bite?" He asked her pointing to the door.

"Oh sure go ahead I do this most of the days anyways." She said waving him off. "But are you going to be okay in the rain?"

He smiled, "Thanks, be back soon, and yes I'll be fine." He walked out the door and around the building rushing to the back entrance. Madoka stood there waiting for him, he rushed for cover shaking his soaked hair. She giggled at him as he squeezed the water from it then leading him to Lin's office.

"It's time to commence the plan," she whispered into the little hand held camera she had for Lin.

The giggled mischievously walking to the desk top where Lin had connected everything in the building to it. "Three...two...one..." they said together and Madoka clicked the space bar.

The power flickered and went out, but really they had only turned the lights off. They watched Mai through the live feed of the cameras they placed around the building.

Mai stood there not moving until her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, "okay... the powers out..." she mumbled heading to the wall to test the switch.

It didn't turn the lights on, she sighed relaxing a bit, trying to calm her nerves. She flinched when the phone suddenly rang, "wha- but the powers out... how.. can that... still ring?" She asked no one since she was alone.

The phone kept ringing as she creep to it slowly answering it, "H-hello?" She stammered slightly.

The person on the other line said nothing but she could hear deep, heavy breathing on the other side. Then it suddenly hung up Mai looked at the phone weirdly placing it back down.

"People trying to do a phone prank... yeah..." she said to herself.

Yasu tiptoed into the hallway waiting for Madoka, Mai turned towards him and Madoka clicked the lights on for a brief moment then off again.

The thunder clapped as Mai shrieked stumbling back, "W-who's there!" She yelled.

Yasu went back to Lin's office getting ready to call the office phone again. Mai went to the lights trying to turn them on but they would not work.

Then he called the office the phone rang slicing the silence in half. Mai's breath hitched in fear, she stumbled to the phone quickly, "Hello?! Who's there!" She yelled in to it hastily.

The breathing on the other side was louder almost as if they were right behind her. With that thought she whipped around staring at the dark hallway.

She glupped, _'calm down Mai... you're just being over dramatic... just a little shaken from the last case.'_ She told her self.

In the darkness before her slow heavy steps could be heard she froze in fear. The sound of someone or something roaming around down the hallway. Mai blinked as the light in the bathroom turned on, _'come on Mai... be brave! You need to check it out!'_ She chided herself.

She slowly creepied her way down the hallway peering inside the empty bathroom. She walked in looking around her eyes catching sight of the mirror, a thick red liquid rolled down it dripping on the floor.

Her breath hitched, "let's play a game Mai?" Was written on it, she backed out of the bathroom seeing that.

She screamed backing out of the bathroom, the lights flickered on and off while knocking on the walks echoed loudly through the building.

She turned to run from the building when something grabbed her leg and yanked her back to the floor. She fell with a loud thump as she slide back across the hallway, "AHHHHHHH!"

Whatever it was let go of her and she stood the run away, she towards Naru's office when a large force shoved her into and open room. The door slammed shut, "HELP! SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" She yelled banging on the door.

The knocking got louder she crouched down placing her hands over her ears crying. _'Please... just make it stop.. Naru!'_

The door opened and she looked up seeing a soaked Yasu, "Mai?"

Her lips trembled and she leaped towards Yasu hugging him. He blush stumbling back a few steps, "Mai what's wrong?" He asked feeling kinda guilty.

She said nothing just kept crying, he sighed leading her to the couch. He stroked her head as she calmed down, her breathing slowed. He smiled sadly at her, it was hard trying to kill his feeling for her but he would.

He kissed her forehead walking to Lin's office to join Madoka before she left, "hey... thanks." She said patting his head.

The front door bell rang signalling people were in, "Mai?" Naru's voice called out to the sleeping girl.

Yasu walked back to greet the two men, "what's wrong with Mai, why is she crying?" Naru asked him.

Yasu only shrugged, " I guess she had a nightmare?" He said walking back to his desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Heya everyone! It's** **your girl Fairy here looks like Lin and Madoka's revenge plan work out like they wanted it! Poor Mai... hilarious! Stay tuned for the next chapter of revenge on the Sneaky Couple! Please comment and vote!**

 **~Fairy**


	5. Chapter 5 Yasu and Luella part 1

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Well I'm happy to say the sequl to 'The sneaky Couple is on its way! I hope everyone enjoys it cause it was voted on by all the followers to have a sequal... So here it is! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt! Or the characters sadly... but the story plot is all mine!  
_

REVENGE on "The Sneaky Couple"

Chapter 5 Yasu!

Yasu smirked it was now his turn to extract his revenge on Naru and Mai... well more of Naru and he had the perfect plan. It had been to months since Madoka had been in Japan and duty had called, she need to head back to London.

Madoka had given Mai the message that Luella was in dyer need to talk to her since Mai had now finally graduate school. Yasu stood by Mai and Madoka holding their luggage. The two women chatted excitedly, "I can't wait till you get to London it's going to be great!" Madoka exclaimed.

Mai giggled turning to Yasu, "so you will tell Naru for me? I know it's really sudden, but he's not answering his phone..." Mai said sadly.

"Yep don't worry I got you all cover!" He smiled brightly.

A voice on the announcer started calling flight numbers, "Well, it's time!" Madoka said grabbing Mai by the arm dragging her off to their gate.

"Bye!" She yelled waving wildly, turning to rush off with Madoka.

Yasu smirked, it was time he was going to steal Mai from Naru! Okay no not really Yasu sighed he actually had been at peace for the past month, due to the fact he got himself a girlfriend.

Ironically she looked like Mai and even acted like her so the plan he formulated would work really well. He chuckled driving to the office, he was going to have so much fun.

After arriving to the office he called his girlfriend telling her to come to the office. After sitting there for thirty minutes Naru called for his tea like normal, "Mai tea!" He chuckled evilly when his phone went off signaling she was there.

He stood walking to the door holding the bell as he let her in quietly. "Okay he's going to come out yelling at you, don't let him see your face get up and go out side crying ok?" He explained leading her to Mai's desk.

"Okay Yashi!" She smiled brightly.

"Thanks for helping me Aida" he thanked her lovingly.

"Anything for you." She said blushing.

After waiting five minutes Naru opened his door, "Mai tea!"

Aida did just as Yasu instructed she did nothing, said nothing only kept her face hidden from his sight, "Mai?"

The girl trembled like she was crying, Naru sighed, "Mai what's wrong? " Naru asked getting closer.

Aida turned away from him covering her face with her hands Yasu smirked, Naru frowned at her. He reached out his hand and gently she shot up running out the front door.

"Mai?!" Both Yasu and Naru yelled watching run out.

Naru ran to the door, " wait Naru let me go talk to her first!" Yasu asked grabbing his arm.

Naru glared at the college man but said nothing, Yasu slipped past him to find Aida shivering on the last step. "Wow you were great in there! It worked" Yasu said looking at her.

"I'm glad I love doing things like this pranking is so much fun!" Aida said uncovering her face.

Yasu pulled her in to a tight embrace, she blushed a brilliant scarlet. "That's why I love you, we so alike.." Yasu whispered in her ear, Aida shivered.

"I-I love you too.." she said weakly.

Yasu backed up cupping her scarlet cheeks slowly bending forward placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

The door slammed open making the couple flinch apart, Aida smilled, "Guess I'll take me leave..." she whispered running off down the street.

"MAI!" Naru yelled furiously.

Yasu stood up looking Naru, "Guess you must have done something..." Yasu said smirking evilly.

Naru glared at him, his eyes held so much emotion they could drown him. He swallowed nervously for once backing up a few steps.

"Mai told me to tell you she's head to England." He said walking up the stairs to the office.

Naru shoved him up against the door, "I trusted you.." Was all Naru hissed.

He ran out of the building to his car, driving off quickly. Yasu sighed now he felt bad, it was going to be hard to restore the trust he had with Naru.

Yasu went back into the building, seeing Lin sitting on the couch in the foyer, "wow.. you really pissed him off... I probably would have beaten the crap out of you if I were him." Lin said looking out the window.

"Yeah... but he'll find out soon enough."

"Guess I better go pack up to head to London." Lin said gathering his stuff leaving, "lock up and come on, we got to call everyone." He ordered.

Yasu gather his things and pulled out his cell phone calling the rest of the group telling them to pack and meet at the airport, they were going to London.

Mai and Madoka head about a three hour head start Lin looked up the next flight to London, it was leaving in two and a half hours.

He purchased tickets for everyone getting ready to go, they all met at the airport. "Do you think he's really going to do it?" Monk asked Yasu.

"I believe so" Yasu said smirking.

Ayako cheered, "then let's go!" She said rushing off.

The group followed on to the plane the excitement rising, " I can't wait to get to London!" Ayako squealed in glee.

Everyone murmured an agreement settling in as the plane took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Heya everyone! It's** **your girl Fairy here looks like Yasu has something still up** **his sleeve** **to** **use, wonder** **what** **it** **is? Stay tuned for the next chapter of revenge on the Sneaky Couple! Please comment and vote!**

 **~Fairy**


	6. Chapter 6 Yasu and Luella part 2

Heya everyone! I thought long and hard and decided to reward everyone who stuck around from the first book to the second! I'm pretty sure everyone is curious as to what Luella wants to talk to Mai about from book one and two so this extra chapter is for you guys!

Thanks for always being awesome guys!  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 **With Mai in London:**

Mai stood in the airport yawning, the ride was long and she felt quite tired since she was too excited to sleep. Madoka stood next to her bouncing energetically, "I'm so excited I can't wait Mai!" She cheered.

"Yeah!" she said happily, it had been a while since the group last went to London, and when they did it had always been with Naru. However this time Luella only wanted Mai to come visit, she had something to discuss with her.

Which made her nervous, she had never been this serious before so it kinda freaked her out. "Mai?" The pink haired lady called from beside her.

"Oh! Uh yes, Madoka?" she asked focusing in on her again.

"There's no need to be nervous." Madoka said to her.

Mai smiled,"I know " The two of them walked to the entrance where Luella and Martin were waiting.

Luella and Madoka squealed running towards each other, " It's been so long!" Luella cheered.

Mai and Martin stared at them, _' It's only been two months..'_ they both thought.

"Ok its time to go." Martin said walking over to the group of females. He grabbed Mai's luggage placing it in the trunk of the car, doing the same to Madoka's.

After everyone was seated and on their way to the Davis Estate Luella turned to Mai, "So Mai is there anything you want to do while you're here?"

"Ummm I guess so it's like a mini vacation..." Mai answered.

"Okay!" She said turning back in the car, "you're probably wondering why I wanted to speak to you without Noll right?" She said not looking at the girl.

Mai swallowed nervously, "Y-yeah."

"Oh don't be nervous it's nothing bad!" She said assuring the girl.

Mai sighed at this, "Oh.. okay." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Once they pulled up into the estate someone came and got the luggage taking it into the mansion. "Mai, your room will be the one next to Noll's room." Luella said pointing to the door in between Gene's and Naru's doors.

Mai nodded and went into her room, "and once you're finished please join me and Martin downstairs." Luella said walking away.

Mai sighed, even though they told her not to be nervous she couldn't help it. This was not normal for Naru's parents to bring her all the way to London for just a simple conversation, this had to be serious. Once Mai finished unpacking she went downstairs a joined the couple, " So... what did you want to talk to me about?" Mai ask taking a seat across from them.

Luella cleared her throat, "As you can guess with Noll not being her I wanted to talk to you about him." she said taking a sip of her tea.

Madoka giggled picking up her cup, "Ehhh... what about him?" Mai said confused.

Martin sighed, "Well I might as well be on my way and let you all continue this conversation..." he said standing up and walking out of the room heading for his study.

"How old are you Mai?"

"I'm twenty-one this year."

"Ok, and how long have you and Noll been dating for?" she asked.

Mai blushed, "For about four years. "

Luella smiled at the young girl, "So its been that long already... "

"Yep its been so long, I'm amazed he hasn't asked her to marry him!" Madoka cheered.

Mai flushed heavily, "Well then again this is Noll we're talking about." Luella added.

"I get the feeling it won't be long now before he does." Madoka said slyly.

"How would you know that Madoka?" Mai asked curiously a blush still adorned on her face.

"Just a feeling."

"Well Mai, that wan't really the full reason I wanted to talk to you today, I wanted to thank you for always takening care of my son. You've been there with him through the hardest moments in his life and he trusts you... I'm glad he has someone who loves him for his ture nature, and not just his looks. We all know he's very difficult at showing his emotions, so its a blessing from God that you came along and are here for him now. Martin and I fully give you our blessing to be our daughter." she said walking to Mai hugging her.

Mai looked at her in awe, "Really I always thought it was the other way around. He was the one who was there for me, protecting me, loving me... I should thank you. If I hadn't met Naru and Lin that day, I would never have the family I have now." Mai siad to her.

"So Mai this is all I really want to talk about." Luella said wiping her tears away.

"Now how about we go do some shopping?!" she asked her after they calmed down.

"Sure!" Mai and Madoka said grabbing their bags heading for the door with Luella.

 **With the group on the plane:**

"You really did that?!" Ayako yelled at Yasu.

"Sit down you old hag and stop screaming on the plane!" Monk hissed at her.

She turned and hit him in his head, "Shut up old man, do you have any idea how Naru will react?!"

Lin sighed, _'Why do I have to sit with these idiots?'_ he thought placing his head in his hands.

"I have to agree that was quite harsh of you, what if he ends their relationship?" Masako asked.

Yasu thought for a moment, "I guess we will just have to tell them before that happens." he said.

"Well if anything happens to them, just know that I'll be after you..." Ayako warned him.

Yasu smiled nervously at her, _'I hope everything turns out like planned...'_ he thought as they settled into the flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Heya everyone! It's** **your girl Fairy here looks like Yasu has something still up** **his sleeve** **to** **use, wonder** **what** **it** **is? Stay tuned for the next chapter of revenge on the Sneaky Couple! Please comment and vote!**

 **~Fairy**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth Revealed

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Well I'm happy to say the sequl to 'The sneaky Couple is on its way! I hope everyone enjoys it cause it was voted on by all the followers to have a sequal... So here it is! Also I don't own Ghost Hunt! Or the characters sadly... but the story plot is all mine!

REVENGE on "The Sneaky Couple"

Chapter 7 The Truth Revealed Finale!

The rest of the group arrived in London, seeing Naru they called to him. He stopped glaring icily at them, "What are you doing here." He said coldly.

"Ummm well we wanted to talk to you and Mai about something..." Ayako stuttered.

"Like what? Her and Yasu kissing?" The temperature around them dropped.

"Well.. about that.." Ayako started pushing Yasu forward so he can explain everything.

"Yeah...about that, well we had decided that.. Ummm that." Yasu started nervously as Naru stacked closer to the group.

"That what?" He hissed at him.

He waited for Yasu to gather his words, burning hole straight through him with his icy eyes. "Well we decided to get Revenge on you and Mai for the pranks that you guys pulled on us to get everyone together."

Naru's eyes narrowed more, "So you thought that by kissing my girlfriend would get revenge on me..." he stepped into Yasu's face.

The boy fumbled for his phone, "Wait! That's the thing I didn't kiss her! Mai was on the plane to London early this morning!" Yasu said desperately backing up.

"If that's true then why was she in the office this morning? And if like you say she wasn't then who was that?" He asked stepping closers again.

The rest of the group retreated except for Yasu and Lin. "Here! Look! This is my girlfriend Aida!" Yasu said pulling up a picture of him and her.

Naru snatched the phone from him studied it, his eyebrows furrowed, "What uncanny resemblances..." he muttered.

Yasu relaxed a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes, "and pray tell Yasuhara... why you were planning revenge?" Naru icy eyes pierced him once more.

"We wanted to prank you guys as pay back!" He said again.

"I understand the others, but not you." Naru answered handing him his phone back.

"Cause you two got everyone else together and didn't even put up the effort to find someone for me!" Yasu yelled.

Naru smirked, "Well let me warn you... next time you plan to prank me involving Mai, don't ever do it like that again... you might end up on the side of the road." Naru said his face darkening.

The whole group paled and Lin sighed shaking his head. "I knew something was up when things kept happening, but I never expected that last one." Naru sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

The group let out a nervous chuckle, "Now main question now is, why is Mai in London visiting my parents?" Naru asked.

"Actually we don't really know why... so we came to see" Monk said walking forward with Ayako.

"Yeah and to apologize and tell you both about the pranks..." Ayako said softly.

Lin looked at his watch, "We might as well get going Noll." He said walking off, Naru nodded following him with a frown.

"Why do you think he's frowning still?" Ayako whispered.

"This is Naru we're talking about he's always lie this." Monk answered her.

"Yeah but never this way.." Masako mumbled.

"It's looks like he's thinking to me." John said.

The group looked again, "yeah he sure is but about what?" Yasu asked.

The whole group shrugged and followed before the two men ahead of them vanished from their sights.

The group called to cabs heading for Naru's parents house, they sighed in relief, "Thank goodness we caught him before he made it to Mai..." Monk said.

Everyone murmured in agreement settling down enjoying the view as they got to the house. Upon entering the house or rather mansion it was empty, Naru walked to his father's study.

"Father."

"Noll, what surprise, welcome home." Martin said standing to hug his son.

Naru stood there awkwardly, "Where's Mai? And mother?"

"They went shopping about 3 hours ago." Martin said taking a seat back at his desk.

Naru followed suit, they sat there in silence, "Father... I've thought long and hard... I want to marry Mai." Naru said looking down at his clasped hands.

Martin smiled softly, "then do it."

Naru's head snapped towards him staring at his face, he smiled lightly standing, "Thanks." And with that he walked out leaving Martin to whatever he was doing.

Naru went to his room pondering a lot of things that had happened in life waiting for Mai.

About an hour later Mai, Madoka, and Luella came home greeted by the group. "Wow..." Monk breathed looking at Mai. She blushed.

"W-what?" She stammered slightly.

"You look amazing Mai..." Yasu joined in.

"Beautiful." Ayako said hugging her.

"I know right!? We wanted to dress her up for the day!" Madoka said with a sly smile.

"Oh thanks, but what are you guys doing here?" Mai asked confused.

"Oh we heard you came to London so everyone went on holiday and came as well." Monk said giving her a bear hug.

Mai smiled, "yay! We can all relax together!" She said excitedly.

"Mai."

Mai whipped around at the sound of Naru's gentle one, her eyes widened in shock taking in the appearance of him. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with I white tie and black slacks.

She blushed heavily, "N-naru?!" She said struggling to get his name out, like she was at a lost of breath.

His eyes widened at her as well, walking forward he embraced her tightly as if she would disappear. "Naru?" She whispered confused.

His lips brushed her ear, "Mai...you're beautiful"

Mai was brighter than Ayako's hair, he pulled back staring into her chocolate brown eyes. The group gathered around them confused but excited, Madoka pulled out her camera recording the couple.

"Ever since I first met you in that classroom telling those stories to your friends, I knew that it was the start of something unknown in my life." Naru said.

Mai blushed looking confused, she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "I know I teased you a lot and made you feel stupid, but I only did it to get your attention so you would focus on me." Naru said a faint, very faint, blush dusting his cheeks.

Mai's eyes widened, "It broke me when I found out you could see my brother, I was jealous. I thought the only girl I ever loved, had fallen for my brother like every other girl that knew us." She placed a hand on his cheek smiling sadly.

He continued, "After all these years of being with you, I see that my worries were stupid and my new emotions had blinded my logic. It scared me everytime you were trouble or sad, I wasn't used to feeling the emotions you filled me with. And it intrigued me."

He pulled her closer, "These past few months including this weekend, " he paused glaring at Yasu. "Had me thinking about how much I don't want to lose you. How much I really love you, and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He reached in his pocket grabbing something and pulled it out, Mai's eyes watered seeing the shiny object in his hands.

"Mai..." Naru called her, her eyes snapped up to his. "Your everything, your happiness, all of it, Mai, you are my everything so,"

Mai's lips trembled and her tears spilled down her red cheeks. "Marry me, Mai." He said.

Mai nodded whipping her tears with her right hand as he placed the sliver ring with blue gems embed into it. She giggled softly, "only you can make that question sound like an order."

He smirked leaning forward, "you know you love it." With that he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

There was a loud thump in the background as the group cheered. Luella had fainted from the over joy, Martin picked her up and placed her on the couch.

Mai blushed when they broke apart looking at the whole group who was still cheering and congratulating. Naru leaned to her ear, "these past few months everyone wanted to prank us as revenge... I think it's time we get them back?"

Mai's eyes widened, "what?!" He nodded.

Mai smirked, "okay... I guess we can... only after..." she said pulling him down to her face, "the honeymoon." Place another long kiss on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heya everyone! It's your girl Fairy here!That was the last chapter I hoped y'all loved it! Please comment and vote!

~Fairy


	8. Chapter 8 SQUEL!

Okay... I know I left y'all with that last chapter so I thought it would be nice to have the wedding! For all of the couples! So here's the start of a NEW squel to 'The Sneaky Couple' and 'Revenge on the Sneaky Couple'!

Drum roll please!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Return of the Sneaky Couple!'

I'm excited to say that this will be the last book, but I hope everyone enjoys it.

I will be releasing soon after I put the next few books on hold!

So keep encouraging me to finish faster so I can get it out, ways to do that:

Message me

Vote

Comment

Read other stories

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9 update on trilogy

HEYA! everyone it's Fairy here, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm working on the sequl for the book! But I need your help! I just have a few questions for you guys:

1) Do you want to see Naru and Mai's wedding?

2) Do you want to see the proposals for each of the couples?

3) Do you want to see their weddings?

Those are just a few that will help kick me off in the writing so just review, comment, pm me!

I'm excited for it though I know it will be a challenge to write! I look forward to hearing your responses!

Thanks a bunch,

Fairy!


End file.
